My Little Pony: Alcohol is Magic!
by Penman288
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and company go to a nightclub and mischief occurs. My first story, a few OCs here and there and slight Crack shipping. AxR BMxR, vauge Fluttershy x Snails. JUST POLISHED UP!
1. Twilight and the Blueberry Brew

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first time writing a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Story. Before we begin, I just want you all to know that my purpose for writing this is purely recreational. I felt like writing a story and a compilation of images on ponibooru inspired me to write this.

* * *

><p>My Little Pony: Alcohol is magic!<p>

By Penman28

It happened one balmy summer night in Ponyville, the lights were low, the moon was high in the sky, and most everypony had gone to bed. However, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity where walking down a dimly lit street in that order.

"So Pinkie Pie, you said this place was a lot of fun, but why did we need to come so late?" Twilight asked, a pang of worry in her voice. She knew in her heart that Pinkie Pie meant well, but she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"Because it's when all the real fun starts duh! Oh, and they only open after six." Pinkie Pie said in her usual bubbly demeanor.

Rainbow Dash frowned "Six! What kinda place opens after...what the hay?" Rainbow Dash says, unable to finish her question at the sight of the building in question.

It was a large brick structure lit in neon blues, greens, yellows and pinks, with an electric sign featuring the image of a dancing pony on the front. Pinkie Pie beamed at the group and raised her forelegs at the brightly lit building dubbed "The Cyder Barn".

"Well guys, isn't this the coolest night club you've ever seen?" she gushed as the others stared awestruck.

"Pinkie Pie, have you flipped your mane? We couldn't possibly go into a nightclub! What would Princess Celestia say?" Twilight practically screamed, shocked at her friends suggestion.

But pinkie Pie just rolled her eyes "Why not? Theres a guy out front who makes sure you're old enough, which I am. And if I am, then you guys definitely are." She explained, causing Twilight to "face-hoof".

"Besides, the author made sure to give me this magazine showing Celestia stumbling out of a nightclub" Pinkie Pie stated, pulling the formentioned magazine from behind her and showing it to Twilight Sparkle.

"What? Thats got to be fake!" Twilight gasped, magicing the magazine in front of her, seeing herself the celluloid proof that Princess Celestia was indeed being drug from the club by Princess Luna.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand, grinned at her friends "Well, that's enough proof for me, last one ins a rotten egg!" she shouted, bolting towards the door.

Apple Jack laughed and gave chase "You're on sugar cube!"

Rarity followed next, hopes of her finding a rich boyfriend bright in her mind. Pinkie Pie bounced after them all giggling, leaving Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy behind. Looking at each other, the two ponies sighed and followed their friends.

The girls were stopped at the front door by a large ,gruff looking green unicorn wearing a black t-shirt and had a calendar Cutie Mark.

"Just a minute you guys" he grumbled in a gravely tone as his horn glowed fiently. One by one the members of the group glowed in a similar manner till the older stallion gave a nod and stepped aside "All right go on through." he said simply letting Pinkie Pie bounce by.

"Thanks Bouncey, see you tomorrow!" She said happily as she passed, earing a wave from "Bouncy" as the others passed, Twilight lingering behind.

"You used an age recognition spell right? Impressive"

Bouncey smiled "They're my specialty, hence the butt mark. Still, make sure Pinkie doesn't bounce out of control, she gets pretty wild. Also refuses to call me Bouncer." he adds with a sigh, earing a sympathetic smile from Twilight.

"Alright, I will. Thanks Bouncer." Twilight Sparkle said, making her way inside.

-FIM-

The inside of the club seemed dimly lit, even though there where neon bulbs and florescent lights every three feet. With a nervous gulp, she found her friends all sitting at a large table near the bar, pinkie Pie excitedly waving her over.

Apple Jack smiled as Twilight sat down "Hey, we ordered some drinks to start us off, hope that's okay."

Twilight Sparkle chuckled bit "Yeah, I wouldn't even know what buy." she muttered as a black and white pegasus with a drink shaker Cutie Mark walked up to their table with a large tray of glasses, handing one to each of the ponies.

"Alright, as I said, I'm Shaken Stirred and I'm your waiter. Now, I've got a hard apple cyder for the cutie in the cowboy hat."

"Thank ya'll kindly" Apple Jack said with a nod.

"A Sparkle Martini"

"Thank you my good man" Rarity said taking her drink.

"A Strawberry Daquiri"

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered

"A Rainbow cocktail"

"Over here" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk

"A Grasshopper"

"Thanks" Fluttershy squeaked.

"And a Blueberry Brew" he said, sliding a dark blue glass with a light blue umbrella and straw in front of Twilight.

"Err, thanks." Twilight Sparkle said, staring at the drink.

"Alright, if you girls need anything else just let me know." Shaken Stirred said as he made his way back to the bar.

Taking sips of their drinks, Rainbow Dash was the first to notice Twilight Sparkle hadn't touched her drink.

"Something wrong Twilight? If it doesn't look right we could send it back." she explained, taking a sip of her own drink.

Twilight shook her head "No no. It's fine, it's just, I've never really been drinking before."

Rarity hmphed over her martini "Then nows the perfect time. You're amongst friends, you're at a rather quaint club, nothing like those at Canterlot mind you, but it's nice. What I'm saying is, if you're going to have you're first drink, it might as well be with those you trust."

Twilight blinked, Rarity had a good point. Sighing, she wrapped her lips around the drink and took a sip of the beverage, earning a cheer from the table.

Blushing, Twilight Sparkle gave a wide grin "It's really good guys!"

Pinkie Pie nods "Yep! I have a knack for picking out drinks for people. Now come on! It's time to party!" she announced, the others raising their glasses in agreement.

-FIM-

After her seventh Blueberry Brew, Twilight was now good and drunk. Looking around, she saw many interesting aspects of the club she hadn't when she first arrived. Maybe it was do to her new drunk perspective, or maybe it was that some of the others needed to be drunk too. Either way, looking around she saw some fascinating things.

On the dance floor several groups of ponies had gathered to dance to the loud thumping beats. Out of the corner of her eye Twilight saw the mailpony, Ditzy? Derpy? The name escaped her, but she seemed to be dancing rather closely with a dark blue colt with a shaggy brown mane and a fountain pen Cutie mark. However, everyone else's attention was on Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They were grinding on one another, grabbing the full attention of everypony there, especially the boys.

Giggling, Twilight heard the door open and saw Apple Jack helping Rainbow Dash out of the club. It was so nice seeing friends help eachother out.

Twilight sighed and got up to go dance with Pinkie and Fluttershy, when she noticed a colt with a green fur her age sitting alone at the bar.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy" she grinned, taking the seat next to him at the bar.

-FIM-

The next morning Twilight Sparkle was greeted by the day with a swift kick to the eyeballs.

"Uuuuhhhh stupid sun. Spike, take a letter telling Celestia to make the sun less bright." Twilight groaned, covering her head. After a few moments of silence, Twilight looked up "Spike?"

All of the sudden, the front door slammed open, causing Twilight to bolt upright in bed.

"Breakfast is here!" The tiny dragon shouted, causing the pony to fall out of her bed.

"Thanks Spike." Twilight growled, making her way downstairs.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Spike look embarrassed standing in front of a table full of assorted pastries and two cups of coffee "Sorry Twilight. I got worried when you came home late last night, shouting everything you said and acting just plain weird. I tried to contact Princess Celestia, but got Princess Luna instead. She just told me to get breakfast and coffee ready and to be as quiet as possible. I uhh, kinda forgot the last part."

Twilight smiled and put a muffin on a plate "It's fine Spike, I appreciate you getting this for me. Though I have to wonder why you got so much, you even got two coffee's, and I know thats the one thing you refuse to drink." she said, taking a slow, quiet sip of the coffee.

Spike, who'd taken the time to pour a glass of juice, nods "Well yeah, but I just figured Luna's advice extened to the friend you brought home."

Twilight began to choke on the coffee. "What? who came home with me? Rarity? Pinkie Pie?"

Spike shook his head "No, but the way you were acting I wish it was Rarity. You brought this boy home and were kissing him and laughing at stuff that honestly wasn't that funny." he explained to Twilight's growing surprise.

"Is that coffee I smell?" A voice called from the living room.

A moment later, Twilight and Spike were greeted by the same green colt from last night. He was her age, with a darker green mane, cropped tail and a Cutie Mark of a Book with a worm poking out of a hole in the cover. He seemed to be very shy, unable to look Twilight in the eye.

He gulped and finally looked her way "Um good morning. Listen about last night"

Twilight blushed "No, let me go first. I'm sorry about last night, I'm not usually so forward to bring a complete stranger home. I think I might have had a bit too much to drink last night. I don't even remember what we did..."

The colt shook his head "Hey I was drunk as you, maybe more so. I don't remember much but I know we didn't" He blushed "We just kissed, a lot. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. It's just, cute mares never talk to me. If you want, I'll just get the coffee to go." he said, grabbing the coffee with magic and turning around.

Twilight blinked "Wait!" The colt stopped and turned

"Yeah?"

Twilightblushed but smiled "I wouldn't mind if you joined me for breakfast. Taht way we can get to know eachother better and have a shot at remembering it."

The colt smiled and set his coffee back on the table. "I'd like that alot. I'm Booker W. Ormstrom, but everyone just calls me Book Worm"

Twilight nods "Hi Book Worm, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Book Worm smiled and sat at the table "By the way, you have the greatest collection of books I've ever seen."

Twilight smiled back "Thanks." She said, wondering if her friends were having as much fun as she was this morning.

-FIM-

Apple Jack shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes, waking up face to face with Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning Apple Jack" The tom boy cooed, a small look of confusion on Apple Jacks face.

* * *

><p>And there it is, my first story. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.<p> 


	2. Of Apples and Rainbows

Good news everyone! The first chapter was a success. I'm really happy that you all liked it so much, it means a lot to me. Now with that being said, lets move on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Wait, did I forget to do this last chapter? Oh shi-I do not own MLP:FIM all the characters and show belong to Lauren Faust. This was always here. AH!

* * *

><p>"All right everypony, lets do a quick recap! Twilight sparkle and her friends went to an awesome night club where Twilight Sparkle met a boy! Eee! I'm so proud of her! Well, the author's wound back the clock to show just how Applejack and Rainbow Dash ended up in a bed together." Pinkie Pie said with a giggle.<p>

Fluttershy stared at her "Umm, Pinkie Pie? Who on earth are you talking too?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head "Oh no one, now lets dance, for the sake of continuity!" She said, dragging the shy pegasus onto the dance floor.

-FIM-

Applejack had led Rainbow Dash outside, the daring pegasus far too drunk to walk on her own.

Looking up, Applejack sighed "Aww shucks, left my hat inside. I won't be a minute Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash smiled and hiccuped "Well hurry up! -Hic- I gots an awesome idea! You-you're gonna love it! Just love it. Now move yer sweet plot!" She slurred, smacking on the rear with her wing.

Applejack jumped in surprise and blushed, heading inside.

Back in the club, Applejack had no trouble finding her hat on the table the ponies sat at before. Grabbing it and placing back on her head, she turned to leave but heard an odd giggle behind her.

"Twilight Sparkle?" She said, turning to the bar, finding Twilight Sparkle sitting with Book Worm.

"Have you ever tried a blue berry brew? They're sooooo tasty!" Twilight asked the green pony, Book Worm recoiling in nervousness

"Uhh, no. I've just been sticking to Sasperilla honestly."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and tund to Shaken Stirred "Barkeep! An extra large Blueberry Brew please!"

Shaken smirked and nodded, turing to fix the drink.

Book Worm looked at Twilight oddly "You're gonna drink that all by yourself?"

Twilight smiled as the drink was slid in front of her, two straws present. "Actually, I was hoping you'd help me with it."

Book Worms eyes widened but nodded, taking a sip of the drink. He smiled "It's really sweet."

Twilight giggled "So are you."

Book Worm gulped and took another sip. Twilight toook this time to take a sip her self and "accidentaly" grazed his horn with hers, causing the young colt to squeek as a small burst of magic flew from his horn.

Twilight giggled as the colt blushed harder. Twilight stopped giggling and kissed Book Worm, his eyes growing wide but shut quickly, leaning into the kiss.

Applejack smirked and decided to leave them to themselves.

-FIM-

Applejack walked back outside, only to find that Rainbow Dash had moved from the spot she'd left her.

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack called. Rainbow Dash was a daredevil sober, who knew what kind of trouble she could cause drunk?

"Over here!" The sky blue pegasus called, waving to her friend.

Applejack trotted over to her. "Rainbow dash, what in the world is" she looked up and saw the building directly behind Rainbow Dash. It was a Marriage Stable, a place where ponies went for a quick, cheap wedding "No."

Rainbow Dash nodded vigorously "Yes! Applejack, I love you and I'm not afraid to say it! I want to be with you always, please Applejack, will you marry me?"

Applejack shook her head "Absolutely not! You're plastered Rainbow Dash, as much as I want to believe the words coming out of you're mouth, I know fer a fact it's the alcohol talkin."

Rainbow Dash frowned looking genuinely hurt. "But, I really do love you Apple Jack! Yeah, I'm drunk, but the drunk is helping me tell you this! I've loved you fer the longest time! Do you know how many wing boners I got around you? A lot! Because you're a really hot girl! Look, if this wedding isn't meant to be, somepony send me a sign!"

Just then, the doors of the Marriage Stable burst open. Out of the doors flew Derpy Hooves and the blue unicorn was dancing with.

"I love you so much Derpy" the blue pony said, swaying slightly.

"I love you to Inky Hoof!" Derpy said kissing Inky on the nuzzle.

Applejack smiled "Aww, ain't that just the sweetest thing Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash?"

Looking over she saw that Rainbow Dash was wobbling hard "I'm not felling to good, Can we go home now?"

With a sigh, Applejack picked up her friend and took her back home.

-FIM-

Applejack got to her room and placed Rainbow Dash on the bed "There. Yall can sleep here and I'll go sleep on the couch." she explained.

Rainbow Dash smiled "Why? There's plenty of room in here for the both of us!"

Applejack blushed "Err no thanks. I don't think it'd end well."

Leaning forward she kissed Rainbow Dash on the forehead. "Night sugar cube"

However Rainbow Dash pulled her into a deeper kiss on the mouth and into the bed with her. "I want you, now." Rainbow Dash breathed, breaking the kiss for a brief moment.

With a small sigh, Applejack tossed her hat off and kissed Rainbow Dash back.

The next morning Applejack awoke to find Rainbow Dash next to her.

Applejack smiled sweetly "Mornin' Rainbow Dash. How'd yall sleep?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously "How did I sleep? Fine, you were, err, comfy. Really comfy."

Applejack giggled "Thanks."

Rainbow Dash gulped "Waking up next to one of my best friends on the other hoof? Could have gone better."

Applejack frowned at this "Are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head "I don't know, I feel happy, confused, scared, and giddy. My hearts beating super fast, faster then when I do a sonic rainboom."

Applejack took a deep breath and looked at Rainbow Dash calmly "Look. I'll make us some breakfast. That'll give you some time to calm down so we can sit and talk this out like civilized ponies. Is that okay with you?"

Rainbow Dash gave an uneasy smile "That sounds great."

Applejack smirked and got out of bed, leaving the usually fearless Rainbow Dash to wonder how Applejack could be so calm.

-FIM-

A little while later, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting down, a plate of pancakes infront of the both of them. Apple Jack was waiting for Rainbow Dash to ask her something, anything, but her winged friend remained silent. With a small sigh, she decided to take the bull by the horns and answer it anyway.

"All right, I'm guessing your a might puzzled as to how I can be so calm bout this, right?" She asked, earning a small nod from Rainbow Dash "Well, ya see I've been a "Filly Fooler" fer a while now and it's really nothin ta be 'shamed of."

Rainbow Dash shook her head "But what about me? I've never even dated a girl before! Heck I never really dated a guy either."

Applejack nodded, as if she'd heard this before "Well, was there ever a guy you really took interest in?"

Rainbow Dash blushed "Well, no..."

Applejack smirked "Right, what about a girl?"

Now Rainbow Dash was beet red "Uhh, kinda?"

Applejack grinned at this "Would she happen to be sittin 'cross from you now?"

Rainbow Dash tried to speak but her embarrassment only allowed her a meek nod.

Applejack smiled triumphantly and reached for the apple syrup she placed on the table "Then ah don't really see the problem."

Rainbow Dash groaned and buried her head in her hooves "I totally messed up our friendship! What happens if I do something wrong and you hate me forever?"

Applejack frowned and tilted her head "Rainbow Dash, I don't think I could ever hate you. Even if it didn't work out between us, we could still be friends. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes, concentrating on her memories from last night. "Yeah I think we were in your room and we" her eyes sprung open, her blush making it's triumphant return, her wings flapping straight out "Whoa."

Applejack blushed as well, chuckling softly "Well, that's a yes. Look, I'll tell ya strait. I like you sugar cube, a lot. If I didn't want anything from last night, I'd have put my hoof down. I get a might ornery when I'm drunk, Big Macintosh found that out the hard way." She smiled "I could tell you've been sweet on me fer a while now. If you want to forget last night happened and don't want this to go any further, I'm fine with that. But, if you do want to see were this goes, I'll be more than happy to oblige ya."

Rainbow Dash thought about this. Was she really in love with Applejack? This whole morning was so odd, and yet, it felt right. She thought back on all the great times she had with Applejack and realized how dear they were to each other. Rainbow Dash also realized that her feelings for Apple jack had done little but grown since the day they met.

Getting out of her chair, Rainbow Dash walked around the table and took Apple Jacks hooves in hers. Looking deeply into her emerald eyes, she smiled "Okay, I never liked anyone this much before and it's a little weird for me" She sighed "But I know I love you, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you go. Apple Jack, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The earth pony smiled and kissed Rainbow Dash on the muzzle "Of course silly. Now hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold."

Rainbow Dash blushed and nodded, returning to her breakfast.

-FIM-

After breakfast, Applejack and Rainbow Dash headed back to Ponyvill to check on their friends. On the way, they saw Fluttershy walking in the same direction.

"Mornin Fluttershy!" Applejack called, causing the meek pony to jump in surprise.

"O-oh. Good morning Applejack, Rainbow Dash. How was your night last night?"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and smiled.

"It was interesting" Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack kissed her cheek "Mighty interesting."

Fluttershy gasped "Are you too a couple now? Thats so nice! Rarity said you'd make a cute couple!"

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms "She also had five Sparkle Martinis in her. That stuff Twilight got was kids stuff compared to that."

Applejack cocked an eyebrow "And just how much alcohol goes into a Rainbow Cocktail again?"

Rainbow Dash opened her moth to speak but shut it "Point."

Fluttershy giggled but blinked "Oh! Have either of you seen Pinkie Pie? We split up last night and she said she was going to a friends house."

Applejack shrugged "No idea Fluttershy. We were pretty much alone last night."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof to her chin "I wonder where she went."

-FIM-

Pinkie Pies room was pink. Not just painted pink, the whole dang thing is pink. A big pink bed with hot pink sheets and Coral pink pillows that stood on a rose pink rug and various stuffed animals dyed every shade of pink you could think of. The few things that weren't pink in her room were the balloons that adorned the four corners in her room, the dresses in her closet, and the large, pony sized trans-dimentional rift next to the dresses in her closet.

Pinkie Pie yawned and stretched. Opening her eyes, she quickly realized she was not in her room. This room was much smaller, dull, flesh tone colored walls were masked by autographed posters and photos. At the foot of the bed, sat a tall, lanky young man with shaggy hair and a scruffy beard, wearing a black t-shirt and playing Portal 2 on his Ps3.

"Morning sunshine." he grumbled, eyes glued to the screen.

Pinkie Pie gasped "Hi author man! What are you doing in Ponyville?"

"Author man" rolled his eyes "I'm not in Ponyville, you're in my room."

Pinkie Pies eyes widened "Oooooh. I was wondering why my room looked weird. Why'd I come here?"

Pausing the game, the author shrugged "No clue. You stumbled through the rift, smashed out of your chocolate coated mind. You started to sing, but I stopped that do to you swung by at three in the bloody morning! You then got sick and I prayed that no one would wake up and ask me why I not only had a bright pink pony in the bathroom but why I had to hold her mane back while she threw up."

Pinkie Pie winced "Sorry. My bad Penman."

Penman grinned "It's cool. My mum thought it was actually me and told me to stay home from school, which means Portal and microwaved White Castle for me!" he explained giving the pony a thumbs up

Pinkie Pie smiled "Glad I could help. Well, I should get back to my own world now."

Penman smirked "Before you do, would you mind looking at the next chapter for me?"

Pinkie Pie nodded and looked over at the computer screen "*Gasp!* Is that really Fluttershy?" She grins "You're really good at this."

Penman smiled "It's a gift"

Pinkie looks back at the computer and somehow clicks over to the previous chapter and starts to type

* * *

><p>There you have it! Another super chapter of the My Little Pony story! Isn't it great that rainbow Dash and Apple Jack got together? It's soooo cute! Well, I'm gonna go now! Bye bye! And remember to review guys!<p> 


	3. Flutterrage

Authors Note: Okay, I'm back with a new chapter. Lets see how little Fluttershy does when she's sauced.

Disclaimer: Still don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was quite drunk now, doing the recap for the barkeep. "All right so, Abble Dash and Rambo Jack left the club; which is awesome by the way! See, they went down the street to get *hic* hitsed, hijed, um, married. I for one, can't believe they didn't invite me! ME! I'm the most awesome party pony ever! Still they ended up not doin it cause Dash needed to go to bed."<p>

The pony she was talking to nodded. She was a pale yellow Unicorn with a red mane and a martini cutie mark. "You don't say?" she asked in a dry voice, cleaning a glass with magic.

Pinkie nods "Yeah! But when they got home, Bamboo Shack kissed Bubble Spash and they made love till the wee hours of the morn. Now, we get to see Fluttershy's misadventures as she goes home."

The unicorn nods "Right, I think you've had enough missy." she said, taking Pinkie's glass away.

Tears welled in the young mares eyes "Wh-what? Why? I'm a paying cushomer! I'll be good, I promish! Cross a fart and hope ta cry, stick a pound puppy in my eye!"

Fluttershy came over and picked Pinkie Pie up. "Come on Pinkie Pie. You've obviously had enough, you're babbling now."

Pinkie Pie shook her head and pointed an acusing hoof at her friend "You're a babble!"

Fluttershy sighed "Thanks Dry Olive, I've got her from here."

Dry Olive smiled "Alright. Goodnight you two, and good luck to you Fluttershy. Pinkie's either going to be crazier drunk or sane for a change."

Fluttershy rolled her eyes at the unicorn and took her hyper friend out of the bar.

-FIM-

Fluttershy had dropped Pinkie Pie off at Sugar Cube Corner and sighed "You sure you'll be all right Pinkie Pie? You don't look so good."

Pinkie Pie smiled "It's fine. I'm just getting something from my room and then I'm going over to a friends house."

Fluttershy nods and left her friend behind. By the time she got down the street, she was just far enough not to notice the large flash coming from Pinkie Pies room as the pink pony went over to her friends "house".

Walking through the streets of Ponyville, Fluttershy smiled. It was a really peaceful night, all the lights were off in the houses, the street lamps were lit brightly, and a unicorn was using magic to toss a rock at a small cat. "Shoo you filthy thing!" The pony hissed as the cat fled.

Fluttershy trotted up to the Pony "Excuse me."

The unicorn turned to Fluttershy with a scowl "What?"

Fluttershy was immeaditly in her face with a pattented Flutterstare "What on earth do you think you're doing! Tossing a rock at a poor kitty cat? What was it even doing?"

The unicorn stumbled back "W-w-well nothing but"

"Oh, so you just descided it'd be fun to lob rocks at some poor creature that happened to be on your lawn? What is wrong with you? It could be someponies pet! What would you do if it was hurt? Would you leave it? Would you just leave it on your lawn to die? I bet you would! You're just that mean aren't you?"

The unicorn shook her head "NO! Absolutely not! I'd take it too the vet, I heard theres a nice one on the edge of town."

Flutter shy growled "Good, you seem to have some sense! Now next time, you better be more considerate of animals or I WILL be back." she said, leaving the poor unicorn in tears as she walked off down the road.

-FIM-

Flutter shy walked to her house still in a bad mood and gasped at what she saw next. It was Snips and Snails, chasing after a poor squirrel with a net and a cage.

"Go left Snails!" Snips cried too his friend.

"I am going left eh!" Snails said back.

"No! My left!"

"Oooohhh! Okay!" Snails brought the net down and caught the poor squirrel. Snips used his magic to gently put the squirrel in the cage.

"What are you two doing now?" Fluttershy shouted, stomping up to the two

Snips, Snails and even the squirrel jumped and looked at Fluttershy

"F-Fluttershy? What are you doing out this late?" Snails stammered, still in shock.

Fluttershy snorted "What are you doing throwing that poor thing in a cage? Performing another stupid magic trick? Something equally pointless and cruel?"

Snips shook his head "Gosh no! This little guy got lost and wandered out of the forrest, we were just making sure he got home before he was hurt."

Fluttershy looked at the squirrel in the cage "Is it true, did you really wander out of the forrest on your own?"

The squirrel nods, causing Fluttershy to bow her head.

Snipps tilts his head "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. Hugging Snips and Snails, she bawled "*Sob* I am sooo sorry! Here you were trying to do something nice and I yelled at you for it! How could I do such a thing? I'm an awful pony. I-I need too go." she ran off down the street crying loudly, leaving two concerned ponies and a very confused squirrel.

"What was up with her?" Snips asked, trying to make sense of what happened.

Snails shook his head. "I dunno, eh? Maybe we should check on her?"

Snips yawned "In the morning. Right now lets just drop this little guy off at the forest and go to bed."

Snails looked after Fluttershy sadly but nodded, following his friend off towards the forest.

-FIM-

Fluttershy sobbed quietly on a bench under a street lamp, upset, drunk and tired.

"Hi Misses Vet pony!" a bubbly voice called, causing Fluttershy to look up.

Ahead of her was the mail pony and an inky blue unicorn, both looking very happy in contrast to the miserable Fluttershy.

"Oh, hi Derpy." Fluttershy said, her shy demeanor shining though once again.

"Why was Misses Vet pony sad? Tonight's a happy night! Derpy is now Misses Inky Hoof!" Derpy said, nuzzling Inky Hoof.

Flutter shy titled her head "Excuse me?"

Inky chuckled "What my beautiful wife is trying to say is that you shouldn't be crying, tonight's a night to celebrate because we were just married." he explained pecking Derpy on the cheek, making her blush.

Fluttershy sniffed and smiled "Oh, congratulations. Sorry, I'm having a bit of an off night."

Inky and Derpy looked at each other and sat next to Fluttershyon either side. "Want to talk about it?" Inky asked softly.

Fluttershy hung her head "You wouldn't care."

Derpy shook her head "Not true! You helped Dinky's Mr. Snuggles! You're a friend of the whole Hooves, er Hoof family!" Derpy declared, hugging Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blinked in confusion before it clicked in her head "Oh right! You and your little filly brought in a hamster with a tummy ache. That was really no trouble."

Inky shrugged "Dinky really loves that hamster, she wrote you a thank you card as soon as we got back home from your house."

Fluttershy smiled "Really? That's sweet of her."

Inky nods "Yeah, we really apreciate the work you've done."

Looking at the newly weds, she let out a small sigh and looked up at Inky "Alright, I'll tell you about my night."

Derpy cheered, releasing Fluttershy from the hug "Yay! Derpy has a new friend!"

Inky and Fluttershy smile at the walleyed mares enthusiasm and Fluttershy looked back to Inky Hoof. "All right, I started off going to a club with my friends. It was nice enough. We all talked, danced, had a few drinks, started off swell. After a while I dropped Pinkie Pie off at her house and start heading home when I see this Unicorn tossing a rock at a cat."

Inky raised an eyebrow "Why'd they do that?"

Fluttershy shrugged "I've no idea! I yelled at her, telling her that she could have hurt the poor thing and left her. She's probably scared out of her mind."

Inky nods "Well, she kind of deserved it."

Fluttershy shook her head "But then I see Snips and Snails chasing after a poor squirrel. So I go up too them and ask what they're doing, except I was all but polite about it."

Derpy frowned "What were they doing to it?"

Fluttershy gulped, tearing up. "That's the worst part! They were taking the poor thing back to the forest, and I yelled at them!" She sniffed shut her eyes "I'm the worst pony ever."

She was surprised when she felt two gentle hooves wrap her in a tender embrace. Opening her eyes, Fluttershy saw a misty eyed Derpy hugging her.

"Vet pony isn't awful! Vet pony was just upset by the mean cat lady and mis-understood the squirrel boys. Derpy's sure the boys are more worried about Vet pony then mad at her." She smiled "Vet pony made my muffin happy. She's the best pony ever!"

Fluttershy was touched by the mail ponies kind words and smiled "Thanks Derpy, I feel better now." she said sweetly.

"Vet pony is welcome." Derpy said happily, her husband smiling at the two.

"So , do you think you can make it home by yourself?" Inky asked, flashing the shy pony a kind smile.

Fluttershy nods "Yes. You two go on home, I hope you can enjoy the rest of your evening." She said, hopping off the bench.

"Derpy and Inky will! Bye Miss Vet pony!" Derpy said as she and her husband walked off, leaving Fluttershy to walk back home, now anxious to read her mail.

-FIM-

After getting home, Fluttershy flipped on the lights and looked through the mail she'd set aside to look at later. As she sorted through the pile, her eyes fell on a lavender envelope written to "The very nice vet pony" in crayon. opening the letter, she with drew a hand drawn picture of a small picture of a yellow and pink pony, her, a small purple unicorn, Dinky, and a brown dot that was probably her hamster with a large pink hear above the three of them. Opening the card, she read the message inside and melted on the spot. It read:

Dear Miss Fluttershy,

My Name is Dinky Hooves and I wanted to thank you for helping my hamster Mr. Snuggles. When I grow up, I want to be either a mailpony like my mommy or a vet like you. Thanks again and have a wonderful day.

P.S My Daddy helped me with spelling the big words.

Love, Dinky Hooves age 4

-FIM-

Fluttershy climbed into bed, standing Dinkies card on her nightstand. "*Yawn* Thanks Derpy and Inky, I hope you're night ends as happily as mine did." she muttered before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Across town, the two ponies laid in bed together, wrapped in each others hooves. Derpy smiled as she slept, thankful she finally found somepony who loved her and her muffin.

Inky smiled in his sleep, snuggling Derpy. He was happy that he finally was married to the love of his life, and would never let her go or hurt her in anyway.

* * *

><p>And there it is, another chapter in the drunk pony saga. I have to admit, writing for Derpy was a lot of fun, I'll have to do it again sometime. (Wink wink). Also, a large part of this chapter was dedicated to the Flutterrage Meme sweeping the fandom. Well, thats all for now, and remember, Reviews=love.<p> 


	4. A Rarity occurence

Authors note: Allright, we're in the homestretch people, just one more chapter and this story is done! Will there be a sequel? Maybe, depends on how my schedule looks. Other than that, lets enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Pinkie pie looked at the computer screen and nods "So, we've hit one of the last chapters huh?"<p>

Penman nods "Yep, we've Seen Twilight get her first hangover, AppleDash become reality in a sence, and Flutterrage. All thats left is Rarity. and her night."

Pinkie Pie nods slowly. "Well yeah but what will you with her?"

Penman smiled and motioned to the screen "Read and find out."

-FIM-

Rarity hiccuped slightly and looked up at the club from her fifth Sparkle Martini. Twilight and some nerdy looking unicorn were making out, Fluttershy was leading a wobbling Pinkie Pie out the door, and Apple Jack had disapeard with Rainbow Dash.

"Hmph, probably finally shacked up together. I always knew they be a couple." She muttered, taking a sip of her martini.

"Excuse me miss. Are any of these seats taken?" A deep voice mutted.

Rarity was shaken from her thoughts and looked up into the emerald eyes of Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh.

"Absolutely not dahling! In fact all my friends have seemed to abandon me here."

Big Mac his head "Nah, I'm sure they just went home fer the night. I know your friends and mah sister are better then that."

Rarity smiled "Indeed. Well then, would you mind having a drink with me anyway? I'd love it if we got to know each other better."

The colt nods and looks over a Dry Olive "Miss, a mug of hard cyder and whatever the lady likes" he smiled at Rarity "On me."

Rarity blinked as the bartender brought the drinks over. "My my, such a gentlecolt. After the Grand Galloping Gala, I'd thought chivalry was dead."

Big Mac shrugged over a sip of his drink "Just good manners mam." he said with a small smile.

Rarity nods as she takes a sip of her martini.

-FIM-

As the night went on, the two Pony's talked and talked, about anything they could think of. Rarity had told the handsome stranger about the time she got her Cutey Mark, her dreams of becoming a fasionista in Canterlot, and all the adventures she'd had with Twilight and the others.

"So I shook the cake all over "Blue Balls" and left with Twilight and the others."

Big Mac laughed "Sounds like he got his _just deserts_."

Rarity snorted "He did! Oh, you are too funny dahling!" she sighed and nuzzled him "Your are an amazing stallion."

Big Macintosh blushed and turned his head to the side"It's nothing mam."

Rarity put her hands on his face and turned him towards her, looking deep into his eyes "Now listen too me. You are the most attractive stal in all of Equestria. You're kind, gentlemanly, and you paid attention to me the whole night. It's not nothing, you sir, are the stallion of my dreams." She finished, kissing earth pony deeply on the muzzle.

Mac's eyes widen but shut, leaning into the kiss.

They held the kiss for a two minutes before breaking apart.

"Gosh" he muttered in a daze.

Rarity giggled "You really know how too kiss a mare. Would you care to dance?"

Big Mac sighed and shook his head "Nah, I've got four left hooves. I couldn't dance to save my life."

Rarity frowned "Well that won't do. Hmm" She looked up with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes "Oh! I know what we can do! Come on, I've got a fun idea!" she said, taking the his hoof and hurrying him out the door into the streets.

-FIM-

After making a quick stop to the Carousel boutique, Rarity and Big Macintosh had strapped on saddle bags full to the brim with cloth, glitter and the like.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this Rarity?" The colt asked nervously, looking around.

Rarity nods "Oh yes! I'm going to make Ponyville beautiful if it's the last thing I do!"

Big Mac shook and smiled "You're sure dedicated, I'll give ya that."

Rarity grinned "Of course dear, now" she took out a large streamer "Let's get cracking!"

The two went through and started to decorate Ponyville, making it look better and ever before. Houses were adorned with banners and bright floral arrangements, the streets were hit with copious amounts of glitter and other buildings got similar treatments.

After finishing a small house on the outskirts of town, the decorative duo admired their handy work.

"I think this house looks extra nice, don't you?"

Big Mac nods in agreement "Eeyup." pecking Rarity on the cheek.

"You know, I was just gonna paint it sometime later in the week but I think this looks a lot nicer."

Rarity and the colt whip around to find a tipsy Derpy and Inky on their way home from their night on the town.

"I, err..." Rarity stuttered, looking for an excuse.

"Derpy loves it! Depry's house is sooo pretty now!" She ran and hugged Rarity "Thank you misses dress pony!"

Rarity yelped at the hugged but patted Derpy on the back "It's quite alright Derpy dear. We've been doing this type of thing all night."

Mac looked over at Inky with a sly smile "She's quite affectionate huh?"

Inky smirked and shrugged "Only when she's drunk. Usually she's a very shy pony. So, you and Rarity huh?"

Mac shrugged "Seems that way."

Inky grinned "Nice. She's a lucky mare, heard her last date didn't go too well."

Mac nods "Yeah, she told me all about it. You're pretty lucky too, Derpy a really sweet gal"

Inky nods with a wink "Eeyup."

The two couples bid the other goodnight and went their separate ways.

The colt smiled at the house, where lights were turned off one by one. "I think we did something really nice back there. What do you think Rarity?"

Rarity smiled and nods, but stifled a yawn "I think I'm ready to call it a night." She smiled "Thank you so much for the help darling, I appreciated it."

The colt rubbed the back of his head "You're welcome. May I have the pleasure of walking you home?"

Rarity smiled and leaned into the colt of her dreams "You certainly may."

Walking back into Ponyville the two admired Rarity's work till they reached her house. Opening the door, Rarity turned to the colt and smiled invitingly "Would you like to come upstairs and make this night complete?"

The colt turned bright pink "I-uh, that is"

Rarity giggled "You're so adorable!" she pulled him inside "But I need you inside me, now." She said, slamming the door shut behind her.

-FIM-

Rarity yawned and reached to put a leg over the colt beside her, but only felt an empty bed beside her. Sitting bolt upright, Rarity looked around her room but found no handsome colt anywhere, but saw a note and a rose on her nightstand. She picked up both and read the card, tears welling in her eyes. The note read:

Rarity, you are the most beautiful mare I've ever met, and last night was one of the best I've ever had. Sadly, I'm not a city pony and would just get in the way of you're dreams. Take good care of your self, B.M

"You stupid foal, You meant more to me than some silly dream." she choked. Taking a deep breath she got out of bed and ran towards the door. stopping for a brief moment, she magiced the rose into her hair. Looking at a near by mirror, she smiled. The red flower complimented her violet mane well.

Running outside, she dashed past all the pony's outside, thanking her for the work she'd done on their houses, past the large "A beautiful Ponyville, by Rarity and Big Mac." Sign she saw fit to hang in the middle of town. and straight to Sweet Apple Acres.

Mac was sadly bucking apples out of trees when he heard Rarity cry "MACINTOSH!" looking up, he saw Rarity kicking up a huge dust cloud as she barreled towards him. Stopping just inches shy of the large colt, she looked him straight in the eye "Big Macintosh what on earth is wrong with you!" she demanded hotly.

"Rarity I" he started but was cut off by her lips on his.

"Just shut up. Look, I know you're an earth pony who wants to just live on his farm and buck apples, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop dating you!"

Big Mac shook his head "But you want a sophisticated pony, somepony who can give you the finer things in life."

Rarity looked at Mac sadly "I don't care about that! Last night showed me that you are a true gentlecolt, and I want to see how far this relationship can go."

Mac sighed and nuzzled Rarity "All right, if that's what you want."

Rarity smiled at Big Mac, who smiled back, leaning in for a kiss, the two were shocked by another pony's outburst

"Mac! What in tarnation are y'all doing with Rarity?

The turned around to see Applejack marching up the field, a mean look in her eye.

Rarity stood in front of Macintosh "Now see here! We met one another last night and had a few drinks. We descided to beautify the town as a joke and then he wlaked me to my place, that's it!"

Applejack looked at Rarity and back at Big Mac "You know she's almost mah age, you all right with that?"

"Eeyup" Big Mac answered

"And you gotta treat her real nice right?"

"Eeyup"

"Cause if ya hurt 'er in any way, I'm gonna buck you all the way into Manehattan. Got that?"

"Eeyup." Macintosh finished, rapping a leg around Rarity's shoulders.

Applejack narrowed her eyes at them on last time before smiling "All right then, you two have fun."

Rarity blinked "Wait, that's it?"

Applejack nods "Yeah, Macintosh knows better than too mistreat a friend of mine, you're in good hands. Besides"

"Incoming!" A shout from above called as Rainbow Dash swooped down and tackled Applejack with a giant hug.

Applejack sighed and kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek "I've got my own relationship to worry about."

Rarity squealed in delight at the show of affection "Ooh! I knew you too liked each other! This is so great!"

Rainbow Dash smirked "Hey, this is nothing compared to you Big Macintosh over there. I honestly didn't see that coming!"

Rarity smirked and kissed big Mac on the cheek "Well, it just so happens that Macintosh is a big sweety." she said, causing the older pony to blush.

-FIM-

Pinkie pie giggled "You're just a big romantic aren't you?"

Penman rolled his eyes as he typed "Hey, I honestly tried to keep the romance light but really, what else could I do with a drunk Rarity?"

Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her chin "Rarity-Apple Dash orgy?"

Penman stopped in mid type and looked at the insane pony next to him "Okay, first, that is absolutely the LAST thing I thought I'd ever here come out of your mouth. B, where in the wide, wide, world of sports did you learn that?"

Pinkie Pie giggled "The Poni Booru page! The guys on here are nuts!"

Penman sighed and shoved the pony away from the computer before her brains leaked out her ears "Okay, off, now! It's time to go home."

Pinkie Pie pouted "Aw, okay."

She hopped off the authors bed and walked over to his closet, were a crack to the one in her own closet stood.

"Hey, promise me you'll visit me okay?" Pinkie Pie asked before crossing over.

Penman snorted "I don't know. Last time I crossed into your world I was turned into a pony! It felt, weird and stuff."

Pinkie Pie made big puppy dog eyes, along with aquivering lip, Penman cringed "Man do I hate it when you use that against me! Fine, I'll go one day, but not now! It's way too cliche at the moment!"

Pinkie Pie cheered and hopped through the crack, entering her own world once again.

* * *

><p>And there we have it! The stories of seven ponies magical night of drunkenness told! Whats next? The friendship report of course! Stay tuned, and remember to review.<p> 


	5. Dear Celestia

Authors note: Hello again! Here's the final chapter, of my story. I had alot of fun writing it and I'm now cetian to write a sequel to it. I'll elaborate more on that at the end, right now enjoy the new chapter a whole day early!

Disclaimer: Don't own My Little Pony, Friendship is magic or otherwise.

* * *

><p>Twilight smiled, her headache had finally dissipated. The unicorn sighed and looked to Spike "Spike take a letter."<p>

_Dear Celestia,_

_Today I learned the friendship takes many different forms. Sometimes friendship is light and innocent, a casual bond between two or more friends._

Glancing out the her window as she wrote the letter, her gaze met with Book Worm, who was crossing the street. The green pony waved at Twilight, Twilight waving back with a small blush. Turing back to the dragon, she smiled.

_There's also a deeper friendship. The kind that forms between two people who decide they like each other enough to date and learn as much as they can about one another._

Applejack and Rainbow Dash where playing football on Applejacks ranch. Rainbow Dash makes a mad run for the basket serving as a field goal when she was hit with a hard tackle from Applejack. Rainbow Dash blushed as the cowpony pinned her down to the ground, smiling deviously. Leaning forward, Applejack kissed Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash blushed, but kissed back in earnest.

_Two strangers, who barely know each other can find they have a lot in common and bond over time._

Rarity fastened another pin the suit she was currently fitting on Big Macintosh. She leaned over his shoulder to check a measurement but blushed as Mac started to gently trail kisses up and down her neck. letting out a small sigh, she stepped back and started to kiss Big Mac back.

_Sometimes we know someone for the longest time and don't realize their a friend till much later._

Fluttershy smiled as she and the Hoof family enjoyed the afternoon together. She and Derpy were discussing the busy day they'd had as Inky watched Dinky play with Angel and Mr. Cuddles. A small knock on the door caught Fluttershy's attention. Opening the door, she looked around but nopony was there. Looking down, she saw a sunflower laid gently on the front step. Picking it up, she saw a tag which read "Hope yoor feeling better eh" with a crude picture of a snail in the corner.

Smiling Fluttershy went back inside, with an intent looking trio of pony's wondering who it was and why the shy pony was blushing.

_There are also friendships that span hundreds of thousands of miles. There is truely no limit to how far some friendships can go._

A bright flash lit the streets of Ponyville as Pinkie Pie bounced out of Sugar Cube Corner happily, finding it as fun as ever to break what Penman calls "the fourth wall".

_In the end, friendship can be as great and diverse as ponykind itself._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

_P.S. When a pony tells you that a seventh Blueberry Brew is a bad idea, trust them._

"Got all that Spike?" Twilight asked, looking out on the now beautified Ponyville.

Spike nods, scribbling in the last few details and then set it aflame, sending it off too Celestia.

-FIM-

About three weeks later, Pinkie Pie decided it was time to once again celebrate their going to the club, or on a technical level, Twilights first drink, Rainbow Dash and Applejacks one month anniversary, along with Rarity and Big Macs anniversary as well. Pinkie Pie had decorated Twilights home like she would for any other party, but intead of her normal punch and sodas, she instead brought a full bar.

It didn't take long for the party to erupt into full swing. Futtershy, Twilight Sparkle and Bookworm were all dancing like crazy, Twilight moving closer to Bookworm and vice versa. Apple Jack and Big Mac where playing party games, the alcohol adding to the difficulty of the activity.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so *hic* awesome!" Rainbow Dash slurred over her drink.

Pinkie Pie giggled "Thanks! I thought, what better way to celebrate Our time drunk than getting drunker?"

Rainbow Dash laughed and chugged the rest of her drink "Can't argue with that logic. Hey Applejack! Lets Dance!"

And the night went on just like that, the drunk ponies laughing, stumbling, and dancing, sometimes all at once.

Apple Jack and Rarity stumbled over to Twilight as the young couple left, giggling to themselves.

"Hey Twilight! Got's an awesome idea! Could 'yall help us with somethin?" Apple jack said, a sparkle in her eyes.

Twilight nodded vigorously "Sure, sure, what ish it?"

"Well" Applejack lookedaround and leaned in close to Twilight "It involves magic."

Twilight laughed "I'm a unicorn silly magic is a secon nashure ta me!"

Applejack grinned "Allright, what we want to do is..."

-FIM-

In the morning, Twilight groaned as she opened her eyes. She somehow made it to her bedroom, how she maneged this was beyond her. Trudging through the room, her glance caught a large book open on the floor. Looking at it, the unicorn paled and quickly marked the page and put it back were it belonged. Walking out into the living room, she saw that most everyone had gone home for the night, save Rarity and Big MAc, who had passed out on the couch sometime after Applejack asked Twilight her favor.

Twilight gulped and shook her head "It's fine! I probably just knocked that book off the shelf and had a nightmare. There's no way Applejack and Raindbow Dash would ask me to do something like that drunk right?"

-Three months later-

Looking at a medical chart, Nurse Pony smiled at the ill looking Rainbow Dash and concerned Applejack.

"What up doc? Is it nothing serious?" Applejack asked rubbing her girlfriends leg.

Nurse Pony laughed "Of course not!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash sighed and smiled to each other "she's just about three months pregnant. It's completely normal for her to expeirence a little morning sickness."

"What!" The two exclaim, causing the nurse pony to real back in surprise.

* * *

><p>How's that for a sequel hook? Thats right, I am in fact writing a sequel titled "MY Little Pony: Life is Magical". It'll be more like the show, a series of one shot adventures featuring the main cast and maybe some exclusive chapters featuring some secondary characters with underlying plot lines. Thanks for reading this story guys. Remember, reviews are golden, Friendship is magic, and this isn't the end, but the beginning of a whole new story.<p>

Till next time, Penman28, Brony 4 life.


End file.
